


Undercover

by RowanSilverwolf



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humour, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSilverwolf/pseuds/RowanSilverwolf
Summary: Rose hears some strange noises coming from his bedroom.... just what is he up to?!
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Undercover

Rose stood outside the bedroom door listening. She'd been sharing the Doctor's room for quite a while now so she wasn't sure why she didn't just go in. She wondered if it was because she was worried what she'd find.

There was a lot of grunting and gasping going on, with an occasional strained 'come on' and a 'yes, there you go!'

Her mind was running away with her, her imagination showing her all sorts of things the Doctor could be doing. The question was, if she was out here, what was going in on in there? She didn't want to embarrass him if he was enjoying some alone time but she found the thought tugging at her a little. Why would he need to do that for himself when he had her?

"Hey Rose," Jack greeted as he sauntered towards her. "What are you up to?" Before Rose could answer there was another grunt coming from the other side of the door.

'Come on! Almost there!' the Doctor practically yelled.

"Well, well Doc." Jack grinned and then quickly hid it as he saw the un-amused look on Rose's face. "Oh come on Rose. A guy's gotta be able to help himself every now and then. Mean's he wont be pestering you when you're not in the mood."

"Maybe I want him to pester me."

"Maybe you should go and join in then," Jack smirked.

Rose looked back at the door and steeled herself as she turned the handle. She gasped as she took in the sight before her. The Doctor was buried head first in his duvet cover. Fully clothed.

"What are you doing?" She couldn't help the feeling of relief that spread through her.

The Doctor battled his way out of the cover and turned to face her, looking incredibly flushed. His hair was all over the place, tie hanging low and his shirts sleeves rolled up.

"Trying to get this stupid duvet into it's cover," he grumped, sitting heavily on the side of the bed.

Rose bit her lip as she felt the laughter bubble up inside her. She heard Jack chuckle beside her and she lost all restraint. Crossing over to sit beside the Doctor, she howled with laughter and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What's so funny?" he asked; his own arm instinctively wrapped round her waist.

"Nothing. It's nothing," she gasped, pressing light kisses to his face.

The Doctor looked up at Jack to see he was also laughing almost uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, I…..I really…..have…to…" Jack shook his head and stumbled out of the bedroom pulling the door closed behind him.

"What's up with him?"

"I think he was on the way to the bathroom," Rose said, her laughter subsiding into light giggles.

"So are you going to let me in on the joke?"

She bit her lip, a pink hue creeping across her cheeks. "Well, we um. We heard some….strange noises that sounded a little….."

"A little what?" Confusion made him furrow his brow.

The tip of Rose's tongue slipped between her lips as she looked up at him through her lashes. She reached for his tie and slipped the knot. "Why don't I show you?"

She smiled as the Doctor's eyes widened in understanding.

"Now, why on earth would I do that when I've got you?!" A slow smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as her fingers started on the buttons of his shirt. "We're going to mess up the bed again."

"Yes we are. Although," she leant forward so their lips were almost touching. "I don't think we'd notice the difference."

With that the Doctor grabbed her and flipped them so she was pinned to the undressed bed causing her to squeal in delight.


End file.
